There are generally four types of liquid dispensers that are mounted to or near a counter or simply rest on a counter, often near sink basins, to provide desired products such as soaps, sanitizers and lotions to individuals. These dispensers include wall-mounted dispensers and counter-mounted dispensers (two types) and unmounted portable pump dispensers.
Wall-mounted dispensers are generally known and are mounted to walls that are near to the counter. Wall-mounted dispensers are not of particular interest, but are disclosed to show that they can be replaced by dispensers of the type taught herein. Similarly, unmounted portable pump dispensers are generally known as portable containers of product that have associated pumps (typically reciprocating piston pumps) that are actuated to dispense product out of an outlet. Because these pumps are not mounted to any structure, they are typically not suitable for use at establishments serving the public, as they are susceptible to being stolen to the detriment of the owner of the establishment.
Of particular interest are counter mounted dispensers, of which there are currently two different types—those mounted fully above a counter and those having some elements mounted above the counter and other elements, including particularly the container of product to be dispensed, being mounted below the counter. An example of a fully above-counter dispenser is shown in FIG. 1 and designated by the numeral 10. The fully above-counter dispensers such as the dispenser 10 typically include a housing 14 that is either mounted to or simply resting on a counter C. A spout 18 extends from the housing and provides outlet 16 to dispense the product carried by the dispenser 10. The housing 14 carries all of the elements necessary to dispense product at the outlet 16, and, as generally appreciated in the art, those elements might include a product reservoir or container (to hold the product to be dispense), pump mechanisms, powering means (batteries or means for associating with mains power supply), hand free dispensing sensors or manual dispensing mechanisms and the like. Such dispensers 10 are securely mounted on the countertop or a ledge or other structure so as to make the product they dispense available to anyone that desires to actuate them. Currently it is believed that there are no such above-counter systems employing refill units, which are generally appreciated in the art to be self-contained units comprised of product containers (reservoirs) and pump mechanisms, the units being replaced when empty of product. Instead, these above-counter systems are known as bulk fill systems wherein the product to be dispensed is simply refilled directly into the appropriate receiving area in housing 14 when the housing 14 is empty of product. The wetted surfaces are thus not replaced and these dispensers must periodically be cleaned to maintain sanitation.
An example of a counter mounted dispenser having both elements mounted above and elements mounted below a counter is shown in cross-section in FIG. 2 and designated by the numeral 20. Counter-mounted dispensers 20 typically include a spout 28 that is provided above the counter C and a refill unit 30 that is received under the counter C in an under-counter housing 31. The refill unit 30 includes a pump (not shown) that communicates with the product S held inside of a container 24, and pump-actuating elements (not shown) and one or more dispensing tubes (not shown) extend through the passage P in the counter C. In these types of embodiments, the pump of the refill unit 30 is mechanically actuated by pressing on a plunger 25 to advance liquid from the container 24 and dispense it at the outlet 26 of a spout body 28.
These common design configurations for mounting dispensers at a counter have a number of drawbacks. The fully above counter dispensers occupy a large volume of space at the countertop, particularly in comparison to the volume of product that they carry. This is because these fully above counter dispensers must carry all the dispensing equipment (housings, product containers, pumps, actuator mechanisms, including actuating plungers or touchless sensor actuators, etc) above the counter and inside of the housing to provide an aesthetically acceptable unit. The actuation mechanisms take up a significant volume and thus leave less room for product containers, such that the product containers are significantly smaller than the dispenser housings. Additionally, those fully above counter units are bulk systems which have been shown to promote bacteria growth. The under counter refill type, as shown in FIG. 2 is a sanitary sealed system in which all wetted components are replaced with each refill change.
While those dispensers wherein the refill unit is carried under the counter do not suffer from the same problems as the fully above counter dispensers, servicing the refill unit under the counter presents its own challenges. A typical refill unit weighs between 3 and 6 pounds, and must be inserted into mounting mechanisms provided at the underside of the counter. It is difficult for service personnel to balance and insert the refill unit while hunched over the counter or squatting low to access space under the counter. Additionally, the water supply lines and drain piping under the counter often interfere with the removal of an empty refill unit and its replacement with a full refill unit. Finally, it is burdensome to check the level of liquid within the container of the refill unit, because it is located under the countertop such that one must crouch under the counter to view the container and the volume level of the product therein.
In light of the foregoing, the counter-mounted dispenser system arts would benefit from a dispensing system designed to reduce the volume of space required above the counter to mount the dispensing system, while still providing a sanitary sealed above counter refill unit. There is also a need in the art to provide a counter mounted dispenser system wherein one does not have to access the space underneath the counter to refill the system with product, as in prior art dispensing systems.